1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel catalyst compositions containing nickel, copper, iron and chromia. More particularly, this invention relates to novel catalyst compositions containing from about 1 to about 20 wt. % of iron and from about 1 to about 6 wt. % of chromia, the balance being nickel and copper in the weight ratio of about 2 to 3 parts of nickel per part of copper.
The invention is based upon the discovery that the inclusion of iron in a catalyst composition containing nickel, copper and chromia results in the provision of catalyst compositions having good stability and enhanced activity.
2. Prior Art
Godfrey U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,025 discloses the preparation of N-alkyl substituted piperazines using catalyst compositions consisting of the metals and oxides of copper, nickel and cobalt (including mixtures thereof) which may also be promoted by the inclusion of a normally non-reducible metal oxide such as chromium, aluminum, iron, calcium, magnesium, manganese and the rare earths. Preferred catalyst compositions are indicated as containing from about 44 to about 74 wt. % of nickel, about 5 to about 55 wt. % of copper and about 1 to about 5 wt. % of chromia.
Moss U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,112 discloses catalyst compositions useful for the preparation of morpholines including one or more metals from the group including copper, nickel, cobalt, chromium, molybdenum, manganese, platinum, palladium and rhodium, which may also be promoted with normally nonreducible oxides such as chromium oxide, molybdenum oxide and manganese oxide. Representative catalyst compositions include those containing from about 60 to about 85 wt. % of nickel, about 14 to about 37 wt. % of copper and about 1 to about 5 wt. % of chromia. Nickel, copper, chromia catalysts are also disclosed in Moss U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,115 and Moss U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,998.
Winderl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,059 teaches the use of catalysts containing a metal of groups I-B and VIII of the Periodic System. Examples of suitable catalysts are stated to be copper, silver, iron, nickel, and particularly, cobalt.
Boettger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,933 discloses catalysts containing cobalt and nickel promoted with copper such as those containing from about 70 to about 95 wt. % of a mixture of cobalt and nickel and from about 5 to about 30 wt. % of copper.
Habermann U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,353 discloses catalyst compositions comprising nickel, copper and a third component which may be iron, zinc, zirconium or a mixture thereof such as catalysts containing from about 20 to about 49 wt. % of nickel, about 36 to about 79 wt. % of copper and about 1 to about 15 wt. % of iron, zinc, zirconium or a mixture thereof. Similar catalyst compositions are mentioned in Habermann U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,581.
European patent application No. 0017651 filed Oct. 20, 1980, contains a disclosure of catalyst compositions related to those disclosed by Habermann, such catalyst compositions being composed of nickel or cobalt, copper and iron, and zinc or zirconium such as compositions containing 20 to 90% cobalt, 3 to 72% copper and 1 to 16% of iron, zinc or zirconium and catalyst compositions containing 20 to 49% nickel, 36 to 79% copper and 1 to 16% of iron, zinc or zirconium.
German Offen. No. 2,721,033 discloses a catalyst composition containing 35% nickel, about 87.5% iron and a minor amount of chromia.
Johansson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,184 discloses catalyst compositions composed of iron and nickel and/or cobalt.